board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Juan Corrida
Biolizard28 70. Juan Corrida Slime ball in life, and a victim whose only redeeming quality is his involvement in a well done love triangle. Still a jackass, however, and doesn't have the exposure of Matt to be good. ---- CantFaketheFunk 62. Juan Corrida It was hard to feel sympathetic towards Juan, but the way it sounded it was really him who just got caught up in Matt's game. But he's still an ass, it's still his fault Celeste killed herself... but he's more interesting than some simply by virtue of being in the Matt/Adrian/Celeste/Him mess. Plus he nailed Adrian. ---- Cloud and Squall 68th: Juan Corrida Appearances: 2-4 Favorite Quote: None Juan is one of those victims that kind of had it coming. Though Matt Engarde was a horrible person, he wasn't much better faking a suicide note like he did. Had he never done that, he'd have probably lived. But he wanted to ruin Matt Engarde so badly. Oldbag seemed to have a thing for him, just like she had for Jack Hammer. The fact that he fought a bear with his bare hands certainly earns some respect. But I have to wonder if that's true or not. He had far too many stuffed bears in his room. So I suppose it might be true. Juan was just a big name movie star, who wanted revenge for the fiancee he dumped. Really, it was just as much his fault as it was Matt's. At least in my opinion. He should've stayed by her side, no matter what. ---- DNEA 31. Juan Corrida He got involved in a pissing contest with Engarde. Turns out he's a total dick. Now usually he'd nab around... maybe 40th, but he played as the Jammin' Ninja. That alone is awesome enough to raise him... 9 ranks up? Eh, whatever. ---- Naye745 70. Juan Corrida not much to say about him, he was a jerk and he died ---- Paratroopa1 76. Juan Corrida Another victim who seemed like a real jerk, but he was a pretty interesting jerk for what it's worth, and at least a lot nicer than Engarde. He was trying to get back at Engarde, which is a pretty good cause since he's the lesser of two evils, even if he was doing it just for the sake of making his rival look bad. On the other hand, he's the reason Celeste died, not Engarde, so maybe he is actually more a jerk than Engarde. Wow. That kind blows my mind when I think about it. ---- SSBM_Guy 48. Juan Corrida http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/juan.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/ShadowmanIsALoverOfNature.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/wineglasputterwithknife.png Case(s): 2-4 Juan Corrida has got to be one of my favorite victims ever. I mean, seriously. First off, he's the Jammin' Ninja. You know what's cooler than Samurai? Ninjas. But...that said, PW sorta goes against this, since Engarde > Corrida, by far. Corrida is still pretty awesome. Corrida gets a lot of depth and you can ee how his personality was like. That endless rivalry with Engarde and doing whatever he can to top him. But...he always ended up losing. hen he tries to score with Celeste, Engarde just totally breaks him and causes Corrida to end the marriage, causing Celeste to kill herself. The Corrida and Engarde rivalry is easily one of my favorite rivalries...well...ever. And Corrida is badass enough to fight a bear with his bare hands, man. That's awesome. That's badass. Only a true man could do something like that. Though, he sorta got screwed over by Engarde. Right when he was just going to destroy Engarde's reputation forever, Engarde hires de Killer to kill him. Shame that we never get to see any Corrida dialog. Corrida is totally the best victim without any dialog, easily. Oh. And the Jammin' Ninja is totally awesome. You're mixing two awesome things. Guitars and Ninjas. Yeah...they don't exactly match, but it's still awesome. ---- transience 54. Juan Corrida - probably the deepest a victim can get - awesome relationship with Engarde, then two other screwed up relationships with Celeste and Adrian - I kinda wish I got to meet him so I could find out if he's as much of a dick as he seems ---- WiggumFan267 54. Juan Corrida Like I said with Inpax, the "love triangle"s were pretty cool in this case, and yeah the fact that Juan wanted the note I guess was understandable, but whatever, yup. ---- Leonhart4 57. Juan Corrida The Good: In my opinion, he's one of the more intriguing and memorable victims in the series. The plotline between Engarde/Corrida/Adrian/Celeste was an interesting part of 2-4. He's one of those guys that it'd be interesting if you could've met him before he died just to see if he's as big of a jerkwad as the game makes you think he is. The Best: He plays as the Jammin' Ninja. Seriously, a ninja with a bright red guitar? That's pretty hardcore, even if it makes no sense. The same could be said of the story that Oldbag tells you about why all of Corrida's fans send him bears as gifts. The Bad: The guy's a dirtball, and it seems like the competition between he and Engarde is something little kids do. He just seems really immature and obsessed with beating Matt Engarde. The Worst: He dumped a girl right after they got engaged because he found out she used to date his rival, which led to his suicide. That is about as low as it gets. Well, that's not true. He goes a step lower by forging a suicide note so that he can ruin Engarde later, using the suicide to his own advantage. Just disturbing. Category:Fictional characters